From the Flames of Desire
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: Can desire truly spark from a small flame? Can someone weak in body be strong enough to love the unlovable? Remember, when you ask for a goddess to bless you, it may cost you more than you are prepared to give. Is that alright?
1. Prologue

How often had he looked from his window to watch the world below passing? How often had he dreamed of stepping out of his shop and interacting with the people of the land? More than he could count. More than any god could probably count. Now he did the same, taking a break from the labor of the newest trinket he had been requested for. Outside his window lay a sea of land, rolling downwards to fields and towns. He had watched his brothers and sisters trek down the mountain side many times to interact with those of the land. Sometimes taking lovers, sometimes just causing mischief. He himself had no reason to go to the towns and cities of the world below. It would only cause problems if one were to see his plight.

His attention was torn from the sights below when his shop door slammed open. Turning to see who had entered his forge he was greeted with the unpleasant sight of his mother. She neither spoke nor looked at him. Instead she glided over to where his newest project lay, waiting for the final detailing. Her eyes glistened as she looked over the gold and bronze arm cuff. So it was to be for her? He knew it was demanded by his father, but he didn't know who would receive it. Her eyes looked over the rubies and citrine that was lain out beside the cuff. He hadn't chosen which of the two would embed the delicate trinket yet, however it would seem she would relieve him of that choice.

"I don't like the citrine." Her voice barked out at him as if he were deaf. "Get rid of them."

He didn't answer, just moved away from the window and quickly removed the stones, placing them back within the box they had come from. After so long he had become use to being pushed around by his mother. At first he had fought back against her. Had even trapped her by her greed. Now, however, he had given up. No matter what he did to push against her cruelty she always bounced back worse than before. He found it easier to give into her whim. She left him alone that way. This being the rare occasion that only happened because he was making something for her.

Down in one of the cities the man often looked upon was another life struggling by. The girl was the daughter of a well off family. She was being primed and primped to be the perfect wife for whoever her father choose. However very few suitors were knocking at their door. In their city their family was well known and so it was known throughout the wealthier class that she was a sickly girl. Her body weak. This made her chances of mothering many children slim and her worth as a bride plummet. What good was a large dowry if the groom's family line died with them?

The girl had made it to her nineteenth year still unwed and now her father was desperate to marry her to anyone. And like many days before, this day was a disappointment. Her father had traveled to meet with another man in hopes that he had finally found someone just to return forlorn and irate.

"Father, I have prepared dinner for you. Shall I serve it?"

"Fine, Cilla." With a dismissive wave of his hand, the girl's father turned away from her. She quickly took her leave to the kitchen where her mother had been cleaning. She had grabbed the trays of food and took them to the dining room, setting up the meal for her father and younger brothers before returning back to the kitchen and falling into her mother's arms. The older woman understood the shame her daughter felt each time her father was turned down by a groom candidate's father. After so many years of being told she was worthless as the one thing she had been trained for all her life, Cilla was starting to believe she would become nothing more than a crone. Rubbing her daughter's back the woman tried to think of something to lift her spirits.

"How about we go to Hera's temple tomorrow. We can ask for her blessings for the next candidate." The woman's gentle words tugged a small nod from her daughter. Smiling gently she parted from the girl and lead the girl to the women's dining hall for their meal.

The next day the two women and Cilla's younger brother, Aetes, made their way down the busy streets to the lavish temple of the Queen of gods. In Cilla's hands lay a beautifully woven hamilton they would offer to the goddess in hopes of receiving her blessings. She could have never known what this trip would truly mean to her. Nor could her mother have known the danger she was leading her children into.


	2. A Prayer

Cilla stared up at the elaborate temple. She hadn't been there since the first time her father met with a groom candidate. She had sat at the steps of the temple for hours, praying that her future husband would be kind and loving. Now she didn't pray for anything. She allowed her mother to guide her to the priest and handed him the hamilton before bowing her head and stepping back. Her mother stayed to talk with the priest, but her and Aetes decided to wander the grounds. Her younger brother ran ahead, pulling her hand as he went.

"Sister, look at this!" The boy let go of her hand as he ran over to an old tree and plucked branches from it. His hands worked fast as he twisted the branches carefully, using the rope from his favored sling to tie them together.

"What are you making?" She leaned forward as she caught up to him, curious as to what he was thinking.

"A sword!" Aetes held the new weapon out. Instead of a single stick used by many boys he brother had made it thicker and more durable tying two together.

"Ah, smart boy. You must become a warrior when you grow up." She patted his head just to have her hand swatted away. Aetes's face twisted into a pout before changing again to determination as he thrust the sword forward.

"No I will be a blacksmith like uncle." He ran ahead once more, rushing to show their mother.

Cilla stayed behind, smiling after him. Aetes was her favorite brother, though she wouldn't admit it. He was cute and shy to those outside of her and their mother and he was always surprising her. She didn't have much faith in her own future, but his she knew would be bright. "I hope Lord Hephaestus watches over all your endeavours, my dearest Aetes."

"Lord Hephaestus?" The voice came from behind her. Turning on her heels Cilla came face to face with a man slightly older than herself. His face was covered by a hood for the most part and what she could see of it seemed rough somehow. The two stood in shocked silence for a long drawn out moment. Neither of them looked away until Aetes called for Cilla's attention.

"Cilla! Sister! Mother says we must go now." The boy ran up to her, grabbing her hand and tugging slightly. He only took notice of the man for a moment before turning to his sister once more. "Hurry sister, mother is waiting."

The two left with no words said to the man. He watched the family walk away still in shock. Did people call him such down here? Where there really mortals who asked for his blessings? It was a strange thought. Yet he could not tear his gaze from the woman who had addressed him as an equal to the other gods. When the family was finally out of sight he shook his head and walked to the temple.

His mother had been in an uproar that no one had claimed her treasures from any of her temples lately. Hermes, the usual messanger, was too busy with helping Thanatos lead the souls of the newest ar to Tartaros and no one else wished to be bullied into doing it for her. So for the first time since he claimed his right as a god he stepped off Olympus to the world below. In an attempt to have her leave him alone once more he would collect the things the mortals had brought to her.

The oracle of the temple had greeted him, somehow knowing exactly who he was. Unlike the woman from outside she treated him sorely and did all she could to look away from him. No one else paid him any mind as well. They all thought he was nothing more than a beggar. Only oracles knew who was mortal and god.

After traveling far, Hephaestus returned to his forge. He tried to focus on his work, placing rubies into the armlet his father ordered for his mother. He tried to only think of how the gems should set in the gold and bronze. But it didn't work. His mind wandered to the woman may times over. Were there others who would want him to watch over their brothers? Others who would call him 'lord'?

At Cilla's home, the girl worked hard on cleaning. She didn't have to try not to think about her trip to the temple for it was already far from her mind. All she thought about now was impressing the man her father had announced would be coming to dinner. Her mother was convinced that Hera had loved their gift and had blessed them with the news of a man willing to marry her. Now everything had to be perfect. Her mother had run to the market to make sure they had the freshest, most flavorful meal ready. Her brothers and father all went about their own work as well. All except Aetes who played in the room she was cleaning. He was using a knife now to widdle away at some wood he had picked up.

"Cilla?" His sweet voice tore her from her work. "If you get married will you leave?"

The girl bit her lip before putting down her wash rag and moving to sit beside him. "That is the job of women. We must marry and help raise a family for her family."

"But he isn;t our family." The boy stared at the wood in his hand, half carved. "What if I marry you. Then you can stay with us.: He looked up at her with big eyes, hopeful.

"That isn't how it works." She wrapped her arms around her youngest brother and pulled him close. "My dearest brother. No matter if I marry or not I will forever be your sister. We will forever be together." She smiled down at Aetes and patted his head before looking at his project. "What are you making now?"

"A ring…" His voice trailed off. "I'll make a better one when I'm older."

"I'm sure you will. I'm sure the god of the forge will help you create the most beautiful things."


	3. A Meal

That night Cilla stood by her father as he welcomed an older man into their home. The man was decent in looks, or more he was when he was younger and it still shined through just barely. There was no doubt that he had many years behind him and may have even rivaled her father in age. His dark brown hair was peppered with grey and his sturdy body seemed well feed. The two men shook hands before pulling each other into a one armed embrace.

"Biton, this is my beautiful daughter." Her father stepped aside to show her off. "Cilla this is the man I told you of."

Ass her father ushered her forward she shook herself from her thoughts and bowed. She breathed a greeting, knowing well not to speak too loudly. Once the man had time to appraise her with his eyes the group moved to the living quarters. Cilla's mother pulled out the family lyre and began strumming soft music to help ease the men. Cilla herself became the hostess, running for drinks and food whenever asked. Rarely did she get to speak to the man she found might become her husband. She did however learn that he already had many children whose mother had passed during a drought a few years back. It was the biggest reason he didn't mind having a sickly wife. He just needed someone to care for the children as a mother, not give birth to them.

Finally time came for her to make the men dinner. She enjoyed the time alone in the kitchen. Enjoyed not having to run back and forth and hear comments on her form or questions about her sturdiness as if she was not there. She knew that it was only normal. He wanted to make sure she would meet what he needed in a wife. She normally didn't. But still it felt horrible to only be looked upon for such things. She could cook, sew, play many instruments, dance, sing, and even wrote lovely. She would be appraised for all of this. However she also had her thoughts and her opinions, neither of these would matter. Neither of them would ever be spoken either.

After finishing the meal she plated it and carried two large trays to the main dining hall where the men now sat. Her mother continued to play for them, smiling and saying thanks anytime a praise was given. Cilla loved that her mother was perfect in all she did. She was raised to be the perfect wife and mother and lived up to it.

"Cilla dear, will you fetch Aetes?" Her mother called. "He went out to play in the courtyard."

"Yes mother." She bowed her head before placing the last plate in front of her father and heading out. She followed the path of her brother, knowing it well enough. He enjoyed playing out by the willow on the far side of their home. She heard her brother before she saw him though. His voice coming from behind the willow.

"You were at the temple weren't you?" There was a pause of silence, Cilla stopping to try and peer around to see if her brother was talking to anyone. "Are you a beggar? Do you live around here? What's your name?"

The onslaught of questions kept coming, prompting Cilla to step around the tree. There her brother was facing a man in a hooded cape. His face was hidden just as it had been at the temple. Shocked and fearful that he was a kidnapper, Cilla rushed to grab her brother and pull him behind her. She wanted to tell the man to leave, but her words choked in her throat. Instead it was Aetes who spoke up. "If you are a beggar we can feed you. Sister cooked tonight."

"Aetes!" She whirled to look at her innocent brother. He didn't know the dangers of the world. Didn't realize that even beggars could harm you.

"...That sounds nice…" The voice was soft, gentle, and something about it made her heart leap. Why did it sound sad?

"Oh good. I'll show you the way! Father will be happy to see a guest!" Aetes started off, all intent on showing their father his guest, but Cilla grabbed his arm and bent to his level.

"Dearest brother, father is entertaining Lord Biton. He would not take fondly to an unannounced guest." When her brother's face fell she sighed. "Run along, they are waiting for you. I will treat him to a special meal. Afterwards we can announce him properly."

Aetes's face lite once more before he ran off to the dining hall. She hated to see him sad, however she would have to get this man to leave before the meal was over. She looked back at the hooded man and smiled, knowing she had to be courteous for her brother. She motioned for him to follow her, leading the man to the kitchen and adjoined women's dining hall. He followed without a word, taking a seat at the table and quietly watching her as she went back and forth. She brought him a cup filled with a diluted wine and a plate filled with what would have been her dinner. He didn't touch it however, sitting silently as if waiting for something.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She rose a brow at him, wondering if by chance he was picky. However he shook his head and faced her. Her breath caught, seeing a decent view of his face for the first time. Scars covered his cheek and beautiful two toned eyes caught hers. Her eyes traveled, noticing more scarring along his throat, which was barely visible under the nape of his hood. The man's eyes widened when hers went back to them and he quickly lowered his head, hiding his face once more with the fabric.

"Are you not going to eat?" His voice was still gentle and level. He looked up at her from behind hood and lashes, making sure to keep his face as well concealed as possible.

"Ah… No. I'll eat once all the men are finished." She painted a smile on her lips before grabbing her mother's pan flute. If her father found out she had allowed a man into their home without telling him he'd be furious, but if her brother found out she didn't treat this man the same they treat Biton he'd be crushed. And with this in mind she began quietly playing the instruments. Every so often she would look up to see him watching her, turning his face whenever she did so. He picked at the food and sipped at the wine. When he spoke again she almost jumped, surprised by it. "So you were asking for Hera's blessings?"

After a moment to process what he asked she nodded, pulling the pipes from her lips. "Yes, mother wanted to."

"...For marriage?" His eyes locked with her once more, this time for slightly longer before he turned away.

"Ah… Yes…. for her blessing on finding a husband." She felt strange. Why did he wish to know? Did it mean anything whether they asked from Hera or didn't ask at all?

"You mentioned her son…" He seemed to be trying to ask something, but at the same time he seemed to be dodging it. She thought for a moment before recalling what he meant. The reason she saw him in the first place.

"Yes. My brother wishes to become a blacksmith. So I pray Lord Hephaestus be kind and bestow him with his grace." She smiled at the thought. Aetes was her light and she had helped her mother raise him. Everything the boy did was like gold in her life and the idea of him becoming great at something he seemed to be passionate about made her heart swell.

"Ah…" The man looked down at the cup in his hands, studying the contents. "Thank you for your kindness. I am sure the lame god will watch over him…" with that he set the cup down and started towards the door. Her heart raced at his words. She felt a combination of happiness and irritation at them. But she said nothing as he walked out and disappeared into the night.

He was foolish to leave his forge a second time in a day. Word had spread fast and now on his way home he was being bombarded. First by his younger brothers, Hermes and Apollo, then by a few nymphs. Finally, outside his home, his mother stood waiting. Anger burned in her eyes with clear reason why. How dare he show his face in the world of the mortals. How dare he do something without her permission first. Ignoring her he walked into the forge and immediately grabbed his tongs and a rod of steel, thrusting it into the flames of his workshop. This didn't stop her from following and reprimanding him however. The night would be a long one.


	4. Smithing

The week dragged on for Cilla and her family. The dinner had gone smoothly, according to her father. Biton seemed pleased with the idea of her as a young bride, yet he had also mentioned another young lady he was eyeing as well. The thought tasted bitter to her. The thought that someone could easily "shop" for someone to raise their family for them, but she said nothing of it. Instead she kept herself busy helping her mother with the household duties. This did not help the prolonged feeling of every hour of the days however. It wasn't until she was sent with Aetes and their other brother, Iasos, to the market. The three took their time going from shop to shop, carefully picking each item as to not make a mistake. They had also decided to stop by their uncle's smithery.

"Uncle!" Aetes happily jogged into the shop, excited to see the many tools and products of the trade. Iasos and Cilla, who were only a year apart, walked in more calmly and greeted their uncle sweetly. Cilla had a small note for her uncle that her mother had asked her to deliver if they did get the chance to stop by so she retrieved it from the folds of her peplos and handed it to him.

"Ah, thank you dear one." The older man smiled at her before looking over the folded paper and placing it on his workbench and turning back to them. "You have blossomed the lot of you. How have you all been."

"Fine. Uncle, guess what!" Aetos didn't allow anyone to answer before continuing, excited about his news. "I'm going to become a smith just like you. Father already said I could!"

"Is that so? Well then you will need to start up as an apprentice soon. What have you now, nine? Ten?"

The boy laughed before answering. "Just eight, uncle." The man smiled brightly before ruffling his hair.

"Eight. Then you may start with me next turn of the seasons. We will get you in peak performance before your eleventh year…" The man trailed off as he turned and grabbed an old beat up throng of leather. "But until then have this. Let's see what you can create from this."

Not long after that the three siblings departed from the smithery and started back down the road towards their home. Aetos excitedly looked over the leather in his hands, rambling about all he could make from it. Iasos rolled his eyes and mocked the younger boy for his large dreams, but Cilla couldn't help but smile at her brother and his amazing imagination. The three were lost in their own little world until Aetos looked to the side and smiled widely before stopping and waving theatrically. "Mister! Hey Mister! Why'd you leave last time?" Before Cilla or Iasos could react their brother had dashed off to come to a dead stop in front of a hooded man.

Cilla's breath caught for a moment before her eyes recognized the tattered fabric. She quickly came up beside her brother who was already attacking the man with questions, taking his hand and leaning down to be at level with him. She gently tried explaining that this wasn't acceptable behavior and even looked to Iasos for help in explaining, but the boy was stuck in confusion over what was happening.

"But, sister, you said he had to leave because of work… I thought he was a beggar." The youth's words were ruthless. "Mister do you want to meet our father now? I'm sure he'll hire you."

"Aetes… I'm sorry but-" Her words were interrupted with gentle tones.

"Thank you, but I have a job already."

"You do?" The boy perked and beamed at the man as his questions flowed from his lips. "What do you do? How do you have so much time to spend away from work? Does your work let you travel?" Cilla tried to calm his questions, but was taken aback by how kindly and patiently the man answered.

"No it doesn't allow me to travel… I just find myself restless at the forge these days."

"Forge? Are you a smith? Our uncle is a smith. He gave me this so I can make something with it! Next spring I'll become his apprentice. He said so just a little while ago!"

""Hey! Don't go telling some stranger everything about you." Iasos finally spoke up coming out of his shock. "You have no idea who this man is. For all you know he's not a blacksmith at all, but sells unwitting boys to slavery." His words were harsh, but true. Cilla tried to reprimand him with her eyes, but couldn't when his words were true.

Aetes's eyes widened then narrowed as sorrow and anger clouded his eyes. "Not true. He is nice! He didn't hurt me last time." With those words Iasos's eyes widened and Cilla hurried to shush her brother. She had told only their mother of that night and was quickly told to keep it from their other brothers and father. Iasos glanced at his sister before looking between the man and their brother. After searching for words to save the situation Cilla finally perked up and clapped her hands together.

"Oh yes! We meet him at Hera's temple the other day. He was hired to make something for the temple if I remember correctly." She looked to the man with pleading eyes, begging him silently to agree with her story.

The man did little more than nod before bowing. "I go by Heron." When he straightened his body he was meet with analyzing eyes. After a moment Iasos dropped his gaze and huffed, satisfied with the story.

"Well we must be going. It was lovely to see you once more, Heron. May the gods smile upon you and your family." Cilla smiled brightly at him before steering Aetes and Iasos back towards their home, the to boys varying in cooperation.

Hephaestus watched the three leave. Why did he once more neglect his work to come and spy upon the woman that had so easily said his name? Why did his mind keep wandering to the young boy who happily spoke to him and his sister who had looked upon his flaws and did little more than pause in her speech? Now he stood there once more dumbfounded by the two. Once more they saw his flaws and said nothing. Once more they spoke easily to him. Even their brother barely treated him as an outsider, only questioning who he was. Something pulled him towards this strange family. Towards this woman who had asked his mother for her blessings.

He took a step back before turning and disappearing into the crowd of mortals. If his mother found out he had stepped into the world below once more just to glance at this family she would surely strike out against them.

Luckily he has returned to his forge long before anyone had come looking for him. His brother, Ares burst through the doors now, bloodied and boasting about the newest war he was leading in the far east. The arrogant god clapped his brother's back much harder than needed before grabbing the helm he had demanded to be fixed. "Looks like once more your only good for holding onto my things for me." The man laughed before swinging the helm over his shoulder and winking at the deflated smith before leaving as quickly as he had come.

This was how he was truly viewed. He chided himself for forgetting even for a moment. He must always remember that even if he was considered a god it was only by name at this point. It was foolish to let two fleeting mortals blind him to this truth.


	5. Helping

Biton had returned a few times in the next month. Every time spending more time with Cilla's father than her herself. It was clear where she stood in his views. She was just a piece of flesh attached to a large dowry and hands to tend small ones. He even brought his youngest son once, who was only five, and had her be his playmate. It didn't turn out well, though, when her medical problems acted up and she collapsed to the ground, unable to rise when the boy started climbing the old willow and tripped, falling on his rump. Biton had spent a good amount of time yelling at her father while her mother tended to her in her room. Since then she has been on bed rest by order of the local doctor.

Her days had become long and drawn out and filled with simple needle work. Aetes visited her as often as their mother, playing in her room until shooed away by one of their parents. At the moment he played at the end of her bed with the leather their uncle had given him. He worked away on it with a small knife, etching shakey details into it. They were the only ones home when a loud thumping echoed through the rooms. Aetes perked at the sound before turning to his sister to see what to do.

"Well then let's go see who is here." Cilla smiled sweetly before standing, feeling happy to be stretching her legs. The two siblings walked to the front door and opened it to see a beautiful woman with long burnt umber hair and bright forest green eyes. She smiled widely at them. "Hello. May we help you?"

The woman's smile never faltered as she stepped forward, forcing Cilla and Aetes back slightly. She eyed Cilla up and down as if judging her whole being by a single glance before speaking. "No, but I can help you."

Cilla's brow rose in question as she watched the woman closely. After taking in the girl and her brother fully the woman then turned to eyeing their home. "But I do not need any help. I am sorry. Perhaps you ha-"

"Don't argue with me!" The woman's voice boomed through the building. "Did you not bring an offering to my temple in hopes for a husband? Be grateful! I rarely help personally."

The girl's eyes shot open wide. She didn't know what to say or think. Did this woman believe herself to be Hera? Was this woman Hera?

"Mother offered a himation to Hera for sister." Aetes chirped. Next his questions began, earning him a bored glance from the beautiful woman. "Are you a goddess? How did you get here? Why are you helping? Do you have a husband for Cilla?"

He would have continued, Cilla was sure of it, if she hadn't hushed him and asked him to fetch wine for their guest. Once her brother was out of the room Cilla gave herself another moment to think before lowering her head and speaking to the woman. "Lady Hera…. You wish to help me?" After her question, the girl chewed at the inside of her cheek. Why would the Queen wish to help her personally? Wasn't Biton the answer to her mother's prayers? If not than did that mean that perhaps she could be a true wife and bear children to another?

"I have use for you. It simply makes it simple to supply you with what you wish for the simple price of you doing a simple thing for me."

But the woman had said that she didn't need any help at the beginning. Had she not? Cilla wasn't dumb witted enough to question it. If this woman truly was Hera it would be ill advised to anger her. She now held Cilla's entire life in her hands. "What may I do for you my Lady?"

The woman paused and glanced at her. Sizing her up once more. "You have beauty, but are imperfect in your illness. You'll never live through childbirth, let alone get to hold a child. I can change this fate for you. I can also grant you a young, handsome husband instead of that distorted image of a man. To receive these blessings all you must do is spy on my disgusting son."

"Spy? Son?" She was taken aback. Why would a goddess want a mortal to spy on her child for her? It made little sense.

"The beast keeps escaping to this little city of yours. However hard I try I can not catch him in the act however. Because of this my husband refuses to allow me to punish him. You know this city. You should be able to find any new face, his would leave you crying, and then be able to tell me what he is doing here. Whatever is bringing him here needs to be destroyed before his monstrous ways take hold."

Cilla thought for a moment. Which child could she be speaking of? Monstrous? Did she have such a child? In her stories, Cilla could not think of one. However, how could she deny the request? Not only was she the queen of the gods, but she was offering everything her mother and father wanted for her. She must have been thinking too long about it for the woman sighed heavily and shifted her weight in annoyance. "Of course my lady. I shall do what you ask. But…. How do I recognise your son? By what do I address him?"

"You'll know the lame beast when you see him. His scarred, ugly profile will give him away."

"Lame?" Her voice caught. "Hephaestus?" To give her parents what they wanted she now had to go against the god she prayed would look kindly on her brother. Her heart sunk as the woman smiled wickedly at her.


	6. Fish

The days that followed Hera's visit were filled with torment for Cilla. She had to keep an eye open for any new faces, yet she also had to take care of her own health. Aside from those she was also now faced with being escorted by Biton around. This was the first time they were left alone. It was a chance for him to size her up once more as a wife. He had called her to his home and now walked her through a lush garden. The grounds were beautifully kept and the courtyard alone could swallow up the garden she had grown up knowing. Biton droned on and on about the government, city state of affairs, and other such chatter. She understood none of it and believed he only spoke now to hear himself speak. Every once in awhile he would probe her for an answer, then ponder on her answer. She guessed she answered correctly since he would nod and continue on with his words. Finally she got a chance to breathe as one of his servants called him away.

On the breath of a sigh, Cilla prayed her twisting thoughts would but still for only a moment. What was she to do? The marriage to Biton only seemed to be getting closer and closer and she feared not finding Hephaestus before Lady Hera lost her patience and punished her. All she had to do is locate him and report to Hera what he was doing… It wasn't so bad. She wasn't dooming him to death or anything. She simply had to report… And then she would have a fine husband and able to bare children. Everything would work out.

"Lady Cilla, the lord has requested I escort you home." A muscular man in uniform approached her, hand over his chest, with his upper body bowed down just slightly.

"Oh? Alright." She stood and allowed the man to show her out. She had to admit she was a bit relieved. Biton wasn't a bad man, but he took no real interest in her nor she him. They both were just using each other. 

Back at home she changed from a decorated peplos to a simple and light chitin. She wrapped a himation around her shoulders before stepping out into their courtyard. She needed to think of an excuse to go into town. Something that would allow her to see most of the town and look for Hephaestus. She stopped at the entrance to her home. Her stomach knotted as she thought of how Hera had described her own son. Was he really so monstrous? 

"Miss?" The gentle voice drifted to her easily. Turning her head, Cilla saw a now familiar sight of a tattered cape. Without realizing she smiled brightly at Heron. "You are not with your brothers today?"

"No. They are both with father.I had just been returned from a courtship affair and was thinking of going into town for some…. Fish." Yes that seemed like a good excuse. All she needed now was an escort, for an unwed woman should never be alone.

"May I join you?" The tilt of his head alongside the question made Cilla chuckle slightly. He was like a lost pup waiting for a treat. She almost automatically said yes, but common sense nipped at her. She may know this man's job and name, but she did not know him. Still… She had to locate Hephaestus as requested.

"That would be lovely." She smiled warmly at him, causing him to stare in a silent awe. It stunned him that she still did not flee from his sight or recoil though he knows she has seen his scarring. The happiness it brought kept bringing him back among the mortals despite the chidding he would get once more if he was found gone. Hesitantly he offered her his arm. When she paused to study it a ball rose in his throat. A clear scar had peeked out from under the fabric and he worried it would bother her, but after a moment she took his arm and allowed him to lead her.

Her warmth felt nice and he could smell a faint wisp of flowers. He kept careful track of where they were walking while also flickering his sights to her. Taking in her profile as her own eyes seemed to search every passersby. He noted how much smaller she was than him. The top of her head only coming about mid chest on him. She was of small frame as well, but he could also see the curve of her waist hidden slightly beneath her attire. Why was he paying so much attention to these details of her? Why did they seem to matter in his mind?

"What fish are you looking for?"

"Hm?" The lull of her voice as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes made his thoughts stop for a moment. She waited patiently for his reply, however.

"You said… you were coming for fish?"

"Oh! Yes right...I'm not sure. Someone requested I searched for one I had never heard of before." Her eyes quickly went back to their wandering and they continued on in silence. He didn't mind it though. He realized quickly the silence while with her wasn't maddening like the silence in his home. Here he was content to be in it.

Time had passed too quickly and the sun had begun to set and send streaks of saffron and poppy colors across the sky. The pair had stopped on the outskirts of the town where Cilla had taken a seat on the ground. She attempted to keep her composure, however her breathing had become hard and she could feel pain starting to seep into her body. She was nearly a fifteen minute walk from her home and she knew she wouldn't be able to make it. The pain would only grow. Trying to keep her breathing even she looked up at Heron. He was patiently waiting for her. She could see the worry in his two toned eyes, however. Forcing herself to smile she attempted to dismiss him. "Please head home. I am but a short walk from mine and should be fine on my own now."

Shaking his head he moved a step closer. "Your breathing has become more and more labored as we walked. Was trying to find a fish this important?"

She sighed. "It's very important to my family yes… but I couldn't find it. I'm not sure what… my mother was talking about. No fish like that could be found in this city."

Silence fell upon them. Cilla didn't know what to do. She has yet to notice any new faces let alone one that was- her train of thought screeched to a halt as she looked up at the man before her. He was a new face to her and he had said he was a smith. From where she sat she could see his face clearly, no fabric obscuring her view. The scar on his cheek she had seen the first night was jagged and she could faintly see dots along the edges where it looked like it had been crudely stitched. Another scar wrapped around his neck. She also remembered the one poking out of his cloak earlier. Did he have more? Hera had mentioned a scarred body.

Her brows furrowed as she debated with herself. The Queen had said he was monsteros. Ugly. However, the man before her was anything but. He had tanned olive skin, broad shoulders, squared jaw and sculpted nose and cheeks framed with earthy brown hair. And those eyes. Breathtaking by any means and so unusual. Though this man wasn't how Hera describbed, Cilla wondered. "Hephaestus?"

Silence swirled around them as they stared at each other. She would have pondered about being wrong if the pain within her didn't swell. She jerked her gaze from his and clutched at her stomach. Her breathing became more ragged and her head began to swirl. She had pushed her body too far all to look for a god. Even thinking it to herself made her sound crazy. Placing a hand on her head to try and clear her mind she looked up to Heron once more. "Please. Help me home."


End file.
